To Betray The Beloved
by Blackren
Summary: An old rival returns to Tortall in a new guise...but is she as ruthless as she seems?


  
To Betray The Beloved  
Prologue  
  
Summary: An old rival with a new face returns to claim what is rightfully hers. But is she as ruthless as she seems? *winces* Gods, I suck at summaries....  
Spoilers: References to The Lioness Quartet, and The Imortals  
Disclaimer: I would just like to thank Tamora Pierce for making our lives much brighter with her lovely stories.....Please don't sue me....  
Author's Note: I've had this idea in my head for a while now, and I only now just decided to act upon it. Should I have a story to go with the prologue, or just leave it? You decide..I have to um...go eat small children....and do...whatever it is evil sorceresses do. Yeah, that's it.  
  
Here goes...*dives for cover behind her cauldron*  
  
  
Soft, slow winds blew across the Vale of Conte'. Winds whispering dark threats and old, half-forgotten memories of black times.   
Alanna stared in uneasiness at the black marble opaquness of the tower, her body shuddering slightly in fear. Magelight flickered steadily in the high window, as if taunting the Knightess. She shivered, not only because of the cold,   
and signaled her troops to move out. Among them, she caught her son's violet eyes catch hers for a moment in silent question before moving his pony up with the other soldiers.   
  
The Lioness paused by the edge of the forest for a second, staring at the tower so brazenly sitting in the center of the valley, mocking her just as it's old Duke had, so many years ago......  
She shook her head to clear it of it's bad, fear-induced thoughts. Roger was not still alive and in that tower, no matter that it was his favorite haunt. She had killed him herself, twice.   
  
But then why did she feel so apprehensive?  
  
Alanna closed her violet eyes, and kneeed her horse onwards.  
  
  
From the highest window in the tower, another pair of violet eyes watched the flame-haired knightess rejoin her troops, and a smile flashed dangerously from the shadows. A great black cat-like being purred in satisfaction as a pale, dark nailed hand stroked it's head delicately.   
A ball of black and red fire appeared in the cup of the other hand, and was carelessly tossed up and down as the violet depths flashed malicious happiness.   
"Now, Lioness, " A voice purred like rough velvet against silk, "now, it begins."  
  
***************************  
The steward glanced up at the tall, dark haired, pale, beautiful, strange young female in the black hooded cloak carrying a cage with some kind of cat in it.   
"What did you say your name was?"  
He asked, pen poised over the Trainee Registry.  
  
The young woman leaned over his desk, displaying her ample cleavage as an extra leverage. The man swallowed as she pressed her arms together and smiled seductively.   
"Blackren, " She purred sultrily,   
"Blackren Topaz of Conte'."  
**************************  
Well, peoples, whaddya think? Should I continue this? Please, please R/R!  
And no, Blackren isn't me, I just...um..happen to like that name.To Betray The Beloved  
Prologue  
  
Summary: An old rival with a new face returns to claim what is rightfully hers. But is she as ruthless as she seems? *winces* Gods, I suck at summaries....  
Spoilers: References to The Lioness Quartet, and The Imortals  
Disclaimer: I would just like to thank Tamora Pierce for making our lives much brighter with her lovely stories.....Please don't sue me....  
Author's Note: I've had this idea in my head for a while now, and I only now just decided to act upon it. Should I have a story to go with the prologue, or just leave it? You decide..I have to um...go eat small children....and do...whatever it is evil sorceresses do. Yeah, that's it.  
  
Here goes...*dives for cover behind her cauldron*  
  
  
Soft, slow winds blew across the Vale of Conte'. Winds whispering dark threats and old, half-forgotten memories of black times.   
Alanna stared in uneasiness at the black marble opaquness of the tower, her body shuddering slightly in fear. Magelight flickered steadily in the high window, as if taunting the Knightess. She shivered, not only because of the cold,   
and signaled her troops to move out. Among them, she caught her son's violet eyes catch hers for a moment in silent question before moving his pony up with the other soldiers.   
  
The Lioness paused by the edge of the forest for a second, staring at the tower so brazenly sitting in the center of the valley, mocking her just as it's old Duke had, so many years ago......  
She shook her head to clear it of it's bad, fear-induced thoughts. Roger was not still alive and in that tower, no matter that it was his favorite haunt. She had killed him herself, twice.   
  
But then why did she feel so apprehensive?  
  
Alanna closed her violet eyes, and kneeed her horse onwards.  
  
  
From the highest window in the tower, another pair of violet eyes watched the flame-haired knightess rejoin her troops, and a smile flashed dangerously from the shadows. A great black cat-like being purred in satisfaction as a pale, dark nailed hand stroked it's head delicately.   
A ball of black and red fire appeared in the cup of the other hand, and was carelessly tossed up and down as the violet depths flashed malicious happiness.   
"Now, Lioness, " A voice purred like rough velvet against silk, "now, it begins."  
  
***************************  
The steward glanced up at the tall, dark haired, pale, beautiful, strange young female in the black hooded cloak carrying a cage with some kind of cat in it.   
"What did you say your name was?"  
He asked, pen poised over the Trainee Registry.  
  
The young woman leaned over his desk, displaying her ample cleavage as an extra leverage. The man swallowed as she pressed her arms together and smiled seductively.   
"Blackren, " She purred sultrily,   
"Blackren Topaz of Conte'."  
**************************  
Well, peoples, whaddya think? Should I continue this? Please, please R/R!  
And no, Blackren isn't me, I just...um..happen to like that name. 


End file.
